


Bellarke AU: Candygram

by bellarkeshipper



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarkeshipper/pseuds/bellarkeshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a secret admirer on Valentines Day. Bellarke AU with Bellamy and Clarke in university, along with Octavia, Raven, Finn, and Jasper. </p><p>Originally posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellarke AU: Candygram

Bellarke AU: Candygram  
Hey everyone, hope you all like this fanfic that I have written. Enjoy! Thanks! Originally posted on tumblr as bellarkeshipper. :)

Clarke sat at her desk in English class, reading and learning about Romeo and Juliet, along with her friends, Jasper, Monty, and Raven. “Hey Clarke, where’s Octavia?” Jasper asked. Clarke smiled. Jasper had a huge crush on Octavia ever since middle school. But, because of how protective Bellamy, Octavia’s older brother was, Jasper didn’t want to risk getting beat up by Bellamy. Plus Octavia was dating Lincoln, a 4th year student at their university and Bellamy’s football team mate. ”Octavia’s helping with the candygram stand today, fundraising for the Red Cross,” Clarke replied. 

Clarke couldn’t believe that it was already Valentine’s Day. She had never really understood the hype around it, maybe because she had never experienced it herself. She had liked Finn, and he had kissed her once, but that was before she found out he was already dating Raven. And then there was Bellamy, Octavia’s arrogant, stubborn older brother whom Clarke had had a crush on since she was sixteen. “Forget about him Clarke. He only thinks of you as his little sister’s friend,” Clarke reminded herself. “Hey Clarke, are you doing anything for Valentine’s Day?” asked Finn who was also in their English class. Clarke rolled her eyes. “No. I’m just going to spend some time with my friends, Raven, Jasper and Monty,” Clarke replied coolly.

Clarke noticed Finn’s disappointed expression. “Serves him right! He hurt Raven and me,” Clarke thought. “Candygram delivery!” it was Octavia who came in with a huge smile, giving out candygrams to some of Clarke’s classmates from their secret admirers. Professor. Kane smiled, and welcomed the interruption, since “its Valentines Day after all” he had said. Octavia handed one out to Raven, who was taken by surprise, and her face lit up. Her secret admirer turned out to be Miller, Bellamy’s best friend. Clarke was happy for her. Just when Clarke thought Octavia was done and about to leave, Octavia came over to Clarke’s table and gave her a candygram,taking her by surprise. “You have a secret admirer Clarke,” Octavia said with a grin and winked at her best friend. 

Clarke was stunned. Never had she ever expected to have a secret admirer. Clarke was curious to know who it was. She opened the candy gram, filled with Hershey’s Kisses and found a note. In it was written:

"Happy Valentine’s Day princess! We would make a great team!"

Clarke’s eyes widened. There were only two people who had ever called her princess: Finn and Bellamy, who had originally been the one to come up with that nickname. “Hey Clarke, who’s your secret admirer?” Jasper asked curiously. “I have no idea, but I’m going to find out,” Clarke said. She looked over at Finn. He seemed to be staring at the candygram in Clarke’s hand. “There’s only one way to find out,” Clarke thought and once class was done, Clarke rushed to meet Octavia who was still helping out at the candygram stand. “Hey Clarke, did you figure out who your secret admirer is?” Octavia asked innocently. “Not sure. It might be Finn, since he kept looking at me after you gave me that candygram. But…it could also be Bellamy. Which would be crazy because he doesn’t think of me like that,” Clarke thought out loud.

"I’m sorry Clarke, I can’t tell you," Octavia said with a mischievous grin. "Come on O, tell me who my secret admirer is. I promise I will help you with your physics homework," Clarke said. Clarke could tell that Octavia liked that offer. Octavia thought it over, and Clarke pretended to leave upset, when Octavia stopped her. "Okay fine! It was Bellamy okay. He sent you the candygram," Octavia said. 

Clarke was stunned. Bellamy Blake, Octavia’s older brother whom Clarke had always butted heads with. And yes, Clarke had a crush on him, but he had never shown any interest in her. “But Clarke, please don’t tell Bellamy. He would get upset,” Octavia said. Clarke smiled mischievously. “Don’t worry O. I know exactly what to do,” Clarke said. 

Later that evening…..

Clarke was over at Octavia’s house helping her with physics homework, after which Octavia was going out for dinner to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Lincoln. Bellamy came in to Octavia’s room then. “Octavia, where the hell is my polo shirt?” Bellamy asked, clearly frustrated. Clarke sat there completely mesmerized. Bellamy was standing there, completely shirtless, wearing only his shorts. Bellamy noticed Clarke staring and grinned. “Like what you see princess,” Bellamy said with a smirk. “Shut up Bellamy! And for your information, I have a date later tonight with Finn. He’s my secret admirer,” Clarke said, pretending to feel excited. In reality, ofcourse Clarke didn’t have a date with Finn. She and Octavia had come up with this plan to get Bellamy to confess that he was the one who sent her the candygram. Clarke noticed Bellamy’s jaw drop, and he began to clench his fists. “You think Spacewalker sent you the candygram? Didn’t he double cross you and Raven?” Bellamy asked angrily. Clarke felt like laughing, but she tried to stay serious. Clarke looked over at Octavia, who was already grinning. “‘I’m going to go call Lincoln about our date later,” Octavia said excusing herself leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone. 

Clarke continued with her act. “Well you know, Raven and I have forgiven Finn, and plus he was looking over at me a lot when I got the candygram so I knew it was him,” Clarke said. Bellamy had had enough. “Damnit Clarke, it wasn’t Finn who sent you the candygram! It was me!” Bellamy cried out. Clarke smiled. She stood up and went next to Bellamy. Before Bellamy could say anything else, Clarke surprised him by kissing him. Bellamy stood there stunned at first, and then he smiled and deepened the kiss. Then suddenly Bellamy pulled away. “But wait, what about spacewalker?” Bellamy asked confused. Clarke grinned. “I knew it was you who sent me the candygram Bell. You are the only one who ever really calls me princess,” Clarke said. Bellamy smiled, relieved that Clarke wasn’t going out with Finn. “You got me princess,” Bellamy grinned and kissed Clarke again.


End file.
